


That Perches In The Soul

by talkingtothesky



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Season/Series 05, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is the thing with feathers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Perches In The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on LJ [here](http://he-came-back.livejournal.com/45645.html).
> 
> Title and summary from Emily Dickinson.

The monster wearing Locke's face was pinning Ben against the cave wall. "Maybe I'll just _keep_ you down here," he growled, expression dark, tone promising all manner of unspeakable things.  
  
Ben pressed his hands flat to the rough sandstone behind him. "I'm aware that is the function of an oubliette," he parried, dryly. "It also means you should go away and forget about me." Suddenly there were hands on his face. "You have my answer. I won't kill Jacob. Since John, I'm done with killing."  
  
The hands didn't twist and break his neck. They trembled on his cheeks. "I don't want to go, Ben, please." The voice was entirely different; scared, pitiful, close to tears.  
  
Ben's hands rose to clutch at Locke's shoulders. "John? You're still in there?"


End file.
